


Pretty Face, Pretty Psycho

by useless_slytherclaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jail, Oracion Seis - Freeform, Post-Oracion Seis Arc, jail fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw
Summary: Soon after the Oracion Seis are arrested, a few of the resident inmates try and get handsy with Midnight.  Bad idea."Those guys aren’t going to leave your friend over there alone forever.  He’s too pretty.”
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight, Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Pretty Face, Pretty Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes something closer to a normal prison than what Mashima depicts in Ice Trails.   
> I also see this through a lens of Cobra and Midnight being in a relationship, but you can totally view it as them being friends.

It’s been almost a week since the Oracion Seis were tossed into the Magic Council’s high-security prison. Cobra was sitting alone in the mess hall, eyes darting around. Racer was sitting against the wall by the door. Hoteye was having lunch with a group of other prisoners. Midnight was sitting alone at a table and staring blankly at the space above his food. Cobra’s eyes moved to the groups of men watching Midnight with predatory grazes. They’ve been getting bolder by the day. 

“Hello, Cobra.” A voice came from his left and he snapped his head around to look. A slender man with long blonde hair and glasses was standing there. Entirely uninvited, he took a seat next to Cobra. He spoke in a confidential tone, “I know you guys are the Oracion Seis. Not many people know, but it’ll get out eventually.”

Cobra waited for a long moment, trying to decide how to handle this. There was no point in denying who he was, he’d already responded to his name. “Why are you talking to me?”

The man smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. “People were pretty scared when you guys showed up. It was quite a show. A whole unit of Rune Knights to sign you in. Guards are clearly scared of you. All four of you shackled with double anti-magic lacrima. There are only two or three other guys in here with those double shackles. But that fear won’t last forever.”

“You’re telling me things I already know,” Cobra gritted out. He kept glancing around the room. It was horrible not being able to hear what was going on around him. 

“Those guys aren’t going to leave your friend over there alone forever. He’s too pretty.”

“Disgusting,” Cobra said. The guy sitting across from him shrugged.

“You guys aren’t allowed to talk to each other, right? It’s a pretty standard punishment for dark guild members. I could pass messages for you.” 

“What do you get out of this?” Cobra asked. He didn’t feel like playing word games with this guy, whoever he was.

“Protection.” The man said simply. “I get by avoiding fights. But, if one of the big guys change their mind, I’m in trouble.”

“Why don’t you suck up to them,” Cobra asked, gritting his teeth. Across the room, a pair of big, tattooed men were moving closer to Midnight. 

“Those two,” the man looked at the same place Cobra did. “Don’t have two brain cells between them. Most of the others either. Hard to make a bargain with people like that.”

Cobra snorted; he’d already figured that out. His eyes were locked on the two men walking closer to Midnight. He knew M could defend himself, but he still felt anxiety twisting his stomach. 

“They’re making their move today.” The blond man said. He propped his head on his hand. “I heard them talking about it. You have plenty of time to get over there.”

“Tch, M can take care of himself,” Cobra said. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms: a picture of disinterest.

“He doesn’t have any magic.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Cobra said dryly clacking his shackles together. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Racer had moved to a table closer to Midnight. Hoteye had quieted his conversation as well. The two men approaching Midnight didn’t seem to realize that they had an audience. Or maybe they didn’t care; foolish of them, really. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in here,” the bigger man said leaning over the table opposite where Midnight sat. 

“The same thing as you, I expect.” Midnight said, but he didn’t look up from the table. 

“Oh, and what’s that?” 

Midnight crossed his arms, specialized shackles clanking. He looked up, red eyes dancing and a signature smirk on his face. “Being in a dark guild, thievery, murder, mass murder, attempting to incite a war.”

The man laughed and leaned further forward. “I bet you’re not so hot without your magic,” the man nodded his head towards Midnight’s hand.

“You look pretty worried,” Cobra’s unwanted table companion added. “You could go help him”

“I said,” Cobra gritted his teeth, “that M can take care of himself.” He wanted to snap that he  _ wasn’t _ worried about Midnight because he wasn’t supposed to be worried, but he’d only give himself away.

The whole mess hall had gone silent. The guards were relaxing against the wall, though, clearly not interested in intervening. The man lifted one hand and moved to grab Midnight by the chin, but his hand never made its mark. Midnight’s lazy body posture didn’t change, but his arm moved with blurring speed; He blocked and then slammed the man's arm into the table hard enough that Cobra was surprised he didn’t hear bones crack. 

“Don’t touch me,” Midnight said, getting lazily to his feet. Cobra was grinning now, shoving down his anxiety. 

“Little brat,” the man spat. His friend, who had been standing behind Midnight lunged forward and missed as Midnight slid his left foot and turned away from the blow. The man caught himself and turned to square up to Midnight, who looked bored with the entire situation even though the man loomed over him. Midnight reacted as the man threw a heavy punch. Lightning fast, he shifted and leaned so the fist flew right past his unimpressed face. The man overbalanced as his punch went wild. Stepping forward, Midnight used his elbow on the man’s spine to help him fall forward. Before the man could try to stand up, Midnight put his boot on the man’s neck and then his face.

With his boot on the downed man’s face, Midnight turned towards the man who’d done the talking. He gave one of his sadistic grins as he leaned his weight on the man’s face. “You’re hardly worth my time.”

The man who’d done most of the talking was looking from his companion on the ground to Midnight with something between confusion and fear on his face. Midnight walked towards him, and the man raised his hands in surrender. Midnight tossed his braid over his shoulder with one hand. But as he strolled past the man, he attacked. Despite the speed of his motion, it somehow still looked lazy. The man screamed and raised his hand to his face, blood dripping between his fingers. 

“I like the taste of your pain,” Midnight said with a small laugh, his tongue sticking out of the edge of his mouth in an entirely mad expression. “Remember that.”

He walked calmly to the door as several of the man’s companions rushed to help him. Midnight gave a small smile to Racer as he passed him. Racer gave him a nod. 

“I’d like to go back to my cell now,” Midnight said to the guard looking entirely calm and sane again. He raised his hands up so they could close the shackles tighter while they transferred him. Midnight looked over at Cobra and winked before the guards lead him out of the rooms. 

“I told you that he could take care of himself,” Cobra said to his table companion.

Cobra and Racer looked at each other, at Hoteye, then at the pair of men who’d harassed Midnight. Hoteye shook his head, but Racer and Cobra smiled. 

The two prisoners were found dead in the bathrooms two nights later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight may be pretty, but he can fuck you up.
> 
> I love comments! Let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it. You can also come say hi on [tumblr](https://useless-slytherclaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
